My Debt to You
by Kuroakuma025
Summary: She took my hand when I needed the most without even thinking twice. Now, I will make sure to pay my debt to her for the kindness she had shown me, no. Matter. What. Kariya looked upon trepidly, "I didn't know you were bringing someone along with you." Naruto just waved his hand, "Don't worry about her, she is just a stalker." The Queen of Heroes absolutely shrieked, "MONGREL!"


**My Debt To You, Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC(s).**

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a crossover with Fate/Zero featuring Naruto as a servant under… yeah, I will leave that for you all to find out yourselves. **

**The pairing for this story: Naruto x Female!Gilgamesh**

**For all those wondering, why Naruto x Female!Gilgamesh, because it will be utterly hilarious and adorably cute in the end.**

**Don't believe me? It's all right, you will see for yourself.**

**And don't even start on there can't be a female-Gilgamesh, because even type-moon themselves had released a prototype picture of female-Gilgamesh in the past. Besides, the Fate series operates on the multiverse theory, so it wouldn't be surprising there will be a female-Gilgamesh.**

**Now, I will not delay you, people, from reading it anymore. **

**So, without any further ado, let's get right into the chapter! **

* * *

_Hah… I died._

_Surprised?_

_No, really! I died protecting every single one and I don't have any regrets about how I lived my life…_

_Okay, that was a lie. I have some regrets, but! I don't care because, in the end, I achieved my lifelong dream as every single person not only acknowledged me but worshipped me after I died._

_I admit that was a little more than embarrassing knowing every single person started revering me as some kind of god after I died but considering the circumstances of my death… Meh!_

_How I died you asked? _

_Eh?! You didn't?_

_What do you mean you don't know my name and you don't even care how I died!_

_My name is Naruto Uzu-badass-maki!_

…_just call me Naruto…_

_So, now you know my name you must be eager to know how I died, right?_

_Y-You aren't?_

_Fuck it! Imma gonna tell you anyway!_

_So, before I tell you how I died, you must know of my birth to the day I died, so you can understand how people started to revere me as a god in the end._

_Eh!? What do you mean you don't wanna learn!? _

_Pl-Please! Hear me out! I will cry, I will seriously cry!_

_Y-You will? Well, of course, you will, hahaha!_

_So, I was born on 10th October to the most badass mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and comparably less but still a badass dad, Minato Namikaze._

_Must be an event of celebration, right? _

_Yeah… no!_

_Some moments after I was born, Obito-who no one knew at that time, that it was him-came and managed to separate my father from my mother by taking me as a hostage. _

_Long story short, Obito extracted the nine-tailed fox-Kurama!-from my ma and had an epic battle with my dad, which ended in him fleeing from the total badass that was my dad and in the end, my dad and ma saved me by giving their lives and sealed Kurama inside me._

_Fast forward a few years, I was hated and ostracized from every single person in the village that I lived in due to everyone seeing me as Kurama reincarnate, utter idiots the lot of them!_

_The old man Hokage came and took me off the streets, gave me a rundown apartment to live in, provided me with the bare minimum money so I can eat, and admitted me into the Ninja Academy so I can become a ninja._

_Fast forward a few more years, I became a prankster and started causing mischief so people will at least acknowledge my existence, didn't work how I wanted, but Meh! _

_I graduated after failing three times because no one wanted to teach me, and even then, that asshole Mizuki's betrayal was the thing that allowed me to pass._

_I got on a team with the village's mightiest brooder, Sasuke Uchiha, the girl I had a mighty crush on, Sakura Haruno, and our perverted but still a badass Sensei, Kakashi Hatake._

_We were a walking disaster as a team because everyone was utterly selfish in their own ways, Sakura being Sasuke fan-girl through-and-through, Sasuke being the mighty avenger wannabe, and me, the biggest attention whore you will probably ever see, as for our Sensei…_

_...he just didn't give enough fucks about us!_

_That all changed after our first big mission, a C-rank turned A-rank mission, which was to escort the self-proclaimed greatest bridge-builder, Tazuna -God bless his drunk soul!_

_Long story short, we ran into Zabuza and his trap of an accomplice, Haku. We had epic battles, heart-wrenching twists and turns, and finally came out alive with a somewhat functional team._

_But of course! That all changed with the appearance of a gay-pedophile giving a loving hickey to Sasuke._

_After that, things started to rapidly derail from there, our village got invaded by said gay-pedophile and I had an epic battle with my fellow demon-container, Gaara._

_He turned into a huge ass one-tailed sand monster, and I foolishly demanded chakra from Kurama to summon the boss toad that pervy sage-Jiraiya!-had taught me how to. _

_We had a forest wrecking battle and I managed to beat Gaara by some thinking and an incredible amount of luck mixing in the fray. _

_I talked to him and we both realized we shared the same pain and I offered him my friendship, which changed Gaara for the good._

_But all wasn't good, Sasuke who had seen me battle Gaara, started to feel inferior to me and that was from where things truly turned for bad._

_Fast forward a little, Sasuke left the village and at the orders of Granny Tsunade-whom I had helped to bring back with pervy sage-we persuaded him._

_In the end, I won by proving my point that I can scratch him but we both were utterly exhausted and he left as I was unconscious after our fight… so you can say he won in the end… Meh!_

_After that event, pervy sage declared he was going to take me on a three years training trip and I was ecstatic, to say the least._

_But, he proved himself to be an awful teacher when he just continued to focus on the nine-tailed chakra, I decided to talk with the furball-Kurama!-about this and he getting annoyed by my rambling, let it slip that Jiraiya was my godfather -in hopes of making me flew into a fit of rage and unleash him._

_It nearly worked too! _

_I grew four tails and decimated pervy sage, after that event, I decided to guilt-trip the fucker for leaving me to fend for myself for nearly thirteen years of my life._

_Did I feel bad for guilt-tripping him? Yes. Did I regret it? Hell-to-the-fucking-No!_

_I guilt-tripped him into properly training me, I guilt-tripped him into revealing who my parents were and let's just say… I became a total badass by the end of my training and I seriously started to consider him as a father to me._

_I came back, saved Gaara-though he died once-and defeated those two Akatsuki members; a suicide bomber and a doll player-Deidara and Sasori!- single-handedly and returned back to my village._

_Defeated the stitching incarnate immortal wannabe-Kakazu!-after Asuma Sensei's untimely death._

_Then I received the biggest news of my life, Pervy Sage died._

_It numbed me to my core when I heard that pervy sage died, how in the hell can he die!? He had a Hiraishin seal engraved kunai with him and he still didn't use it!_

_I fell into depression for some time and Shikamaru-bless the lazy bastard-came and pulled me out of my depression._

_I trained in the arts of Sage and mastered it, and decimated Pain-Nagato!-with the ultimate combo of Sage mode and Hiraishin after he destroyed my village._

_I confronted Nagato and we had a heated argument, and in the end, he admitted defeat and decided to entrust the dream of creating a peaceful world to me by finding a different way to do so. He revived everyone he killed at the cost of his own life and I parted ways with Konan-after she gave me a bouquet of paper flowers and entrusted her dream to me like Nagato._

_How quaint._

_During the rebuilding of the village, the one-eyed mummy-Danzo!-got selected as Hokage due to Granny Tsunade falling into a coma from overexerting herself during the pain assault and a meeting for the leaders of the five villages were going to held in the Land of Iron to discuss the threat of Akatsuki. _

_We also finally got news about Sasuke that he had killed Orochimaru and finally enacted vengeance on his brother, Itachi Uchiha. But that wasn't the news that alarmed all of us, it was that he joined Akatsuki that shocked us and he had captured the demon container of the eight tails that left us floored at the news._

_Pervy sa-No! Father's words resonated inside me when I had heard that news, _

'_Your traitorous teammate is just like my old teammate Orochimaru, Naruto. You will see, even when he would have enacted his vengeance on his brother, he would never return to the village, instead, he would continue to walk down the dark path he had forged for himself. That is how your teammate is Naruto.' _

'_Heed my words, Oh dear apprentice of mine! The day will come sooner rather than later when your teammate would have blocked all the paths for himself and would be left unredeemable, it would then be in your hands to cut him down because if you didn't, he will become a very large threat for this world. A threat comparable to Madara Uchiha himself.'_

_I knew right then and there, my father was right and I would have to cut this problem down myself because if I didn't, he would start to slaughter innocents left and right, sooner rather than later._

_Surprisingly, everyone in the rookie 11 agreed with me instead of Sakura, which wasn't surprising seeing her unhealthy obsession with Sasuke from the days of our academy. Thank god my father was able to talk me out of this petty crush I had on her during our trip!_

_But the main problem was, we didn't know where to find him so we were essentially stuck and couldn't do anything at that moment._

_Fast forward some time, we received another shocking news, Sasuke had infiltrated the meeting and killed countless of the samurais and he even killed the one-eyed mummy, and now had declared vengeance on the leaf for some reason or another._

_That did it, my resolve that was wavering until that point turned into a steel-like determination to end Sasuke._

_Granny Tsunade woke up right after that event and I was suddenly sent for an S-rank mission to a top-secret place. _

_Now, many people believed me to be the picture-perfect case to the dumb blonde stereotype, but no, that wasn't me, that was Ino. I simply lacked in education that everyone got when they were younger, either through their parents or academy._

_All that was sorted out by my father-pervy sage!-during the training trip when I started to guilt-trip him into teaching me properly._

_So, I was instantly wary of this mission and demanded her-Tsunade!-to be truthful with me about the nature of this mission._

_So, she told me everything, how Madara Uchiha-Obito!-had declared war on the elemental nations in order to get me and the other demon container that had faked his capture, and she was sending me to a secure location for my own safety and to master Kurama's power if I can._

_I looked this woman in the windows of her soul and seriously stated, 'I will master furball's power and I will see this war to the end myself. I don't need to be protected when everyone out there is fighting for the sake of this world, y'know!' _

_She just gave a resigned smile like she had predicted this outcome and sent me away with a kiss on my forehead for good luck like the first time she gave me her necklace._

_Fast forward a few days, I met my fellow demon container, Killer Bee. A cool guy if a bit weird with his tendency to rap at any given moment. After learning he was considered the perfect demon container with full power over his Tailed Beast, I immediately begged him to train me so I can help in the war._

_Naturally, his answer was a big, fat no!_

_But I didn't give up, I never had, and I never will give up, no matter the circumstances._

_So I continued to pester him and went as far as to prostrate myself in front of him to teach me, it was then, he finally agreed after seeing my determination to end the war._

_I faced my dark counterpart in order to subjugate the hate within me, and then, I finally challenged the big bad boss, Kurama._

_Just as I had started to pull his chakra, his hate for this world overwhelmed me and miraculously, chains burst out of my body and bound him from moving any further._

_It was then, I experienced the greatest joy in the world no matter how short it was._

_I met my parents._

_I naturally did the first thing that came to my mind after seeing my parents._

_I punched my dad hard in the stomach and hugged my ma tightly._

_My ma genuinely looked confused whether to scold me or laugh her ass off, so she did the most psychologically and morally correct thing in that situation, she laughed her ass off._

_It was then, I realized I got my personality from my ma._

_After that, my dad told me; he had sealed a portion of his and my ma's chakra in the seal in case something like this happens, he had originally intended to appear when the seal was taken off, but he delayed it to meet me together with my ma._

_They wanted to discuss trivial things like what happened during my birth, but I was having none of it! _

_I put my foot down on that and told them what I wanted to do at that moment - to spend time like a real family. Nothing. Else._

_Both of them smiled and decided to do just that - spend time like a real family._

_Looking back at it, it was the single-most happiest moment of my entire life. _

_I never laughed that hard, I never cried that hard, I never wished for something to last just a bit longer that hard, and most of all… _

…_I never felt loved that hard._

_And when the time for parting came, my ma activated my chakra chains by using her chakra that was always lying dormant and mixing in me._

_We shared a last hug before they finally disappeared and after that, I defeated furball._

_With my newfound powers, I effortlessly defeated the Fishman-Kisame!-after I detected his presence in the sword Bee was happily showing around._

_Immediately after leaving the island, Bee and I were confronted by the Fourth Raikage, Ay. He tried to flex his muscle on me, but in the end, I showed him whose son I truly was._

_The wall of muscles wasn't even a match at that point. It was hilarious really._

_After that, the events of the war passed by like a blur really, I helped in defeating the Zetsu army, defeating and sealing resurrected ninjas, saving countless lives._

_Then __**He **__appeared._

_Madara Uchiha in all his resurrected glory._

_The man was a monster, plain and simple. No other words could ever do him justice._

_Shortly after that, Sasuke and Obito joined Madara and the three Uchiha wrecked pretty much all of the joint shinobi alliance by using seven out of the nine tailed beasts that were under their control._

_Kurama and I finally teamed up after coming to an understanding and promptly wrecked the seven tailed beasts with our combined skills and freed them from under the control of the megalomaniac trio._

_I met all the tailed beasts and their demon containers in a shared mindscape, they shared their names and entrusted me with their power, so I can see through this war to an end._

_I finally had my fight with Sasuke and I was about to kill him, but I experienced the biggest betrayal of my life._

_Sakura-Fucking-Haruno decided to join Sasuke and managed to save him from me, due to me being frozen in shock at the sudden betrayal._

_After the shock wore off, I felt rage._

_White-Hot-Frothing-Rage._

_Both of them didn't even realize until both of them fell in pieces to the ground._

_Yes, I utterly crushed them._

_Brutally annihilated them from the face of this planet._

_I distinctly heard Kurama muttering something about 'Finally the Howler-Monkey and the Uchiha died. A good Uchiha is always a dead Uchiha. Always.'_

_But I wasn't paying attention to that, my mind was on Sasuke's final moments, did he give me a smile and mouthed a 'thank you' to me?_

_What the fuck?!_

_The momentary lapse in my concentration cost me, Madara Uchiha bounded me with the chains from the Gedo Statue before I could properly get my emotions under control after killing my two ex-teammates._

_I managed to get away by utilizing Hiraishin, but it cost me dearly. _

_Half of Kurama's total power got sealed in that ugly statue._

_It put a massive toll on my body getting half of Kurama getting ripped from my body and I was out of commission for some time._

_Thankfully, Kakashi-sensei and Bushy-Brow-sensei came and managed to protect me for enough time to recover._

_But, it cost Kakashi-sensei his Sharingan as Madara stole it from him._

_Then happened the second betrayal of the day, Madara Uchiha betrayed Obito and forced him to use Rinne-Tensei on him._

_Obito-who no one knew it was him-died immediately after utilizing Rinne-Tensei on Madara and reviving him for real._

_The recently revived Madara took the Rinnegan from Obito's corpse and transplanted it into him._

_Seriously! These Uchiha's were changing eyes like changing some damned bulbs at home!_

_Madara getting the full set of Rinnegan; absorbed the ugly statue in himself and became the demon container of the ten-tails, as he liked to call._

_I-no, no one!-stood a chance against him, he was just too strong._

_Dare I say it, he was like a god at that moment._

_Before I even had a chance, he killed me._

_Yes, I died._

_A clean stab to my heart with his pitch black staff._

_But, instead of going to heaven or hell, I got pulled into a strange void-like space, very, very similar to the place Kurama lived in._

_There, I met the revered Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki._

_He told me how I was a reincarnation of his son, Ashura, and how his mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki was going to be released sooner rather than later._

_And in order to defeat her; Super Gramps Sage gave me his power, on my right palm: a sun mark appeared, and on my left palm: a half-moon mark appeared._

_Oh, I also gained a Rinnegan in my left eye._

_Super Gramps Sage sure was awesome._

_After that, he revived me with the last of his power and entrusted to seal his mother away to me._

_When I finally woke up, the scene that I witnessed was a sight I would never forget._

_The moon was glowing red with concentric circles on top of it and all around me was just heaps upon heaps of giant trees with thousands upon thousands of cocoons dangling from the branches._

_Oh…_

_Madara succeeded, I realized._

_Kurama's words from inside me further confirmed it for me._

_The Infinite Tsukuyomi was successful._

_I bolted towards the direction I could sense Madara was in and came upon the sight of Madara standing over a charred body of Bushy-Brow-Sensei and lying beside him was a dead Kakashi-Sensei._

_With my newfound powers, I managed to save both of them and even restored Kakashi's lost eye._

_Both of them immediately got wrapped up in a tree vine and became one of the many cocoons dangling from the trees._

_Just as I decided to face the patiently waiting Madara, the biggest plot twist in the history of plot twists happened._

_Madara got penetrated from behind by black Zetsu's big, black… arm._

_Then the plot thickened!_

_No, seriously! The plot was gorgeously thick!_

_Because from the bloated white flesh of Madara, emerged the primordial M.I.L.F.!-Thank the grail for that word!_

_Hot damn! Super Gramps Sage never told me his mom was __**that**__ hot!_

_I distinctly heard Kurama agree with me on that._

_Well, well, well, would you look at that, the giant chakra construct was also a closet pervert._

_After our ogling was done, thus started the hardest battle of my entire life._

_Kaguya made Madara look like a little kid on a sugar high, such was her prowess._

_Our battle lasted a full two days and three nights, we destroyed many of her dimensions that she kept switching on a whim, she even proved where the Rinnegan originated from when she pulled the __**fucking moon**__ down on the earth by using her own Rinne-Sharingan._

_It took me and Kurama to collect all the Natural Energy in the world to amass enough power to obliterate the fucking moon down to the last atom so it wouldn't destroy our planet on collision._

_It was at the beginning of the third day that I finally managed to beat her and sealed her away and in the process - created a new moon for our planet._

_Super Gramps Sage would definitely be proud._

_I released everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi and retold the events that happened after everyone got trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. _

_Then, I did something that made me revered as a God to many and some fucking hated me for it, for some time at least._

_I took away all the chakra from every single living being on our planet and converted it into natural energy._

_All the summon animals turned back into normal animals._

_All the shinobi became normal civilians._

_And at the consent of tailed beasts, I also turned them into natural energy, freeing them from their curse of immortality._

_Our planet got filled to the brim with Natural Energy in the end._

_When the first person asked me 'Why did I do such a thing?'_

_My answer was pretty simple, 'Everyone preaches about peace this and peace that, but no one does a single thing to bring peace and continues to wage war on any nation they can. So, I took away the root of the problem.'_

_'Yes, I took all the chakra away because it was the root of our problem. The Sage of the Six Paths gave this gift to the people in hopes of bringing peace and understanding, but in the end, it only brought war and despair all around. Do you want to hate me for it? Please do so. __Do you want to call me selfish for doing this without asking anyone? Please do so. Do you want to call me a monster for doing such a thing? Please, I urge you to do so,__** but**__! This is __**my**__ answer to how to bring peace to this war-torn world!'_

_'If everyone simply worked together like you all had done in this war, no one will ever need chakra. Why do you need a weapon of mass destruction at your hands when you can focus on much better things and hope to grow peacefully. My parents, pervy sage, Nagato, Old Man Sage, and countless others entrusted me to find a way to bring peace, and this is my answer.'_

_After that, I healed as many people as I could and I finally succumbed to the many mortal injuries that I had sustained against my battle with the primordial M.I.L.F., Kaguya Otsutsuki._

_And I died with a smile on my bruised and battered face that was also missing my right eye._

_Quite a tale, eh? Go on, you can praise me all you want, I shall allow it, ahahahaha!_

_E-Eh? It was bo-boring? _

_Y-You even skipped a lot? _

_Wahhhhhhhh! You are so mean, y'know!_

_*Sniff* It's alright, I am used to people being mean to me, no problem there._

_Feeling guilty, eh? No problem, I forgive you!_

_So, now you must be all wondering if I died without having any regrets, why did I decide to become a heroic spirit that can be summoned in a Holy Grail War?_

_You see, it's quite simple actually; because I have a wish._

_What is my wish you ask?_

_My wish is quite a simple one you see, my wish is t-_

_"Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill), Shut (Fill), Shut (Fill)."_

_Oh! Would you look at that! Someone is performing a summoning, I must go and answer it before anyone else can! _

_Here I come, Master!_

* * *

"Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Repeat four times..." The person who was chanting stopped and looked down at the book he was reading the chant from, "Eh, it's five times! Alright! Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Er… repeat five times."

He continued to chant and stopped once the chant was done. "All right, all done!"

He waited, waited, and waited, as he continued to look expectantly at the summoning circle he had drawn using blood.

Nothing happened.

He heaved a sigh, and turned his head to look at the little kid that was tied with a rope and had a cloth covering his mouth, a grin came upon his face, "Hey kid, do you think the devil really exists?"

The kid just struggled and some muffled sounds came from his mouth.

Headless to the struggling kid, the man continued, "They often call _me _a devil in the newspapers and magazines. But, isn't that kinda weird?"

The male figure didn't pause even for a second to gain a response from the bound and gagged kid and continued, "I mean, the number of people I've killed is nothing compared to what a stick of dynamite does in one second." The man paused and rolled his shoulders uncaringly, "Oh, well, what difference does it make? So what if I am a devil…"

The man palmed his face in exasperation and started walking towards the struggling on the ground kid, "But I mean, if there is a _real_ devil other than me, it's kinda rude to him, I think. So that's kinda bugging me."

"Hello! Ryunosuke Uryu, The Devil!" Ryunosuke suddenly knelt down in front of the terrified kid and struck a snarky salute.

Ryunosuke slumped down against the wall and sat down beside the tied down little kid and heaved a sigh, "...should I be introducing myself like that?"

Ryunosuke looked up towards the ceiling and mused out loud, "When you think about it, I had no choice but to find out if the devil really exists. But think about this, if he really _does _show up, wouldn't it dumb to just chat over tea, and not be up for fun activities?"

Ryunosuke looked down at the kid he had kidnapped some time ago and a malicious grin crept upon his face, "So you see, kid. If the devil does appear…"

_"...you can get killed for him, can't you?"_

The child absolutely shrieked out in terror despite him being gagged by the cloth and started to thrash against his bindings as tears started to go down his face.

"Gahahahahahahahaha!" Ryunosuke laughed with glee as he took immense pleasure in the child's suffering.

Ryunosuke Uryu knew what he was doing was entirely wrong in the eyes of society and law, but he had no fear of the judgment of the law.

He completely understands what it would be like to be imprisoned and handcuffed, so much so, he didn't even fear it a single bit. He had likewise witnessed deaths by hanging, electrocution, and so much more, much _closer_ than anybody would like, so he didn't even fear capital punishment.

Nevertheless, he only actively evaded all the fingers of the law because he simply believed in living a positive and healthy life as a person, after all, one must spend one's days seeking enjoyment.

And it just so happens he finds enjoyment only in killing people, nothing else.

The screams of pain of his victims, the fresh, warm red blood of his victims, the expression of utter terror of his victims, the exposed innards of his victims. These were the few things that brought joy in the life of one, Ryunosuke Uryu.

He committed murder after murder, especially of young children, because their expressions were the ones he liked to savor the most.

But even this psychopath started to feel his motivation dropping lately. Ryunosuke had already explored every way he could think of tormenting his prey, and now, bringing them to the brink of death no longer moved or excited him the way it used to.

So he came back to his home, in Fuyuki, Japan, where his big sister lived; lived as in past tense because he had already killed her, slowly and very painfully like all his victims he killed.

Here, he stumbled upon this book of mage craft and found the way to summon a servant.

Naturally, because of not knowing a thing about the Holy Grail War or mage craft in general, he immediately assumed it was a way to summon the devil and it excited him more than anything.

So here he was, trying to summon up the devil and offering the kid he had kidnapped today as an offering to the devil - if he managed to summon one that is.

"I mean, I wonder what it would be like to be killed by the devil! Would it be quick, or would it be kinda squelchy? Anyways, this will be an important experience, kid! And very rare too, right? Rig-OWW!" Ryunosuke suddenly yelped in pain as he felt an intense burning sensation on the back of his right hand.

He brought his right hand up and gazed at the strange red symbol that was etched on the back of his hand, it looked like a sun and in the middle of the sun; a strange, leaf-like structure with a spiral as its middle body was etched on his hand.

"What…the fuck…is this?" Ryunosuke asked out loud with confusion laced in his tone.

Suddenly, a blinding golden light filled the entirety of his room and he was forced to close his eyes lest he goes blind by the intense light, immediately following up the light, a strong gust of wind followed up before finally everything returning back to normal.

Ryunosuke slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times to get adjusted to the dim light in his room, once his eyes got adjusted to the dim light, he gazed in front of him and his breath got caught in his throat as a figure was standing in front of him-atop the magic circle he had drawn with the blood of his victims.

The figure standing in front of him was undoubtedly a male, appearing in his late teens and standing at the height of around 5 feet 7 inches. He had sun-kissed, golden blonde shade of spiky hair that covered his forehead, an angular face with pronounced cheekbones, and the strangest thing about him was the three whiskers like thin scars on either of his peach-colored cheeks.

His eyes were closed at the moment so he couldn't tell the color, but damn! The person standing in front of him wore clothes as he had just walked out of a freaking war!

He was wearing a see-through mesh shirt that was torn at many places, even his sleeves were torn apart and only covered one arm till the bulging bicep and the other till just below the elbow, and his mesh shirt was showing enough of his extremely chiseled physique that would leave every female and perhaps some men even, an absolutely drooling mess.

His orange pants, if you could even call them pants, were torn apart at many places, his extremely toned right leg was even exposed from mid-thigh down.

Finishing his outfit-if you could call that an outfit-, he was wearing partially destroyed blue open-toed sandals, and a green glowing necklace hung from his neck.

All in all, the person standing in front of him looked downright striking. A modern-day Adonis, if you will.

The person in front of him opened his eyes, revealing the brightest pair of sapphire eyes one could ever come across and a broad grin suddenly came upon his whiskered face as he waved a hand cheerfully, "Hiya! Naruto Uzumaki, servant of the caster class at your service, y'know! I ask you, no, no, wait! Before that, who are you?"

Ryunosuke blinked several times, somewhat taken aback by the cheerful greeting, he finally managed to gather his wits after a moment and hesitantly answered, "I uh… the name's Ryunosuke Uryu. I do some part-time jobs. My hobby's murder in general, especially kids and young girls."

_"Ho…? Murder you say..."_

Ryunosuke, headless to the sudden change in Naruto's voice and atmosphere in the room, continued, "Umm…how about we get to know each other with a little dinner party?" Ryunosuke turned his body slightly and allowed the view of the tied-down terrified kid that was thrashing on the floor relentlessly to Naruto, Ryunosuke pointed his finger to the kid and asked, "How'd ya like to dine on _that_?"

Naruto finally took a look around his surroundings and fought the urge down to blanch at the site, a severed head of a woman was sitting atop at the television like some damned showpiece, two completely ripped open from the front headless corpses were seated on the couch directly situated in front of the television.

Around the room, there were several places where there were patches of dried blood and even some fresh too.

All in all, it looked like a scene straight from some of the most horrible horror movies.

Naruto's eyes finally landed on the tied kid that was thrashing around wildly in order to escape, his eyes softened on the site of the kid and he wordlessly strolled past Ryunosuke.

The kid started to thrash around even more wildly as Naruto bent down in front of him, Naruto softly placed his hand on top of the kid's head and gently stated, "There's no need to be afraid, kid."

The kid stopped thrashing around and looked up at the smiling figure with hope shining in his tearful eyes.

Naruto reached down for the bindings and tore them apart without exerting even an effort, he reached for the cloth piece that was tied around the kid's mouth and gently removed it.

He helped the kid sit up on his knees and gently asked, "What's your name kid?"

"Eiji…" Eiji fearfully replied back.

Naruto gave a warm smile to Eiji which instantly put the little kid at ease, "Listen Eiji, you don't have to worry, you can leave this room straight through that door there. Just walk out alright, but don't look around, just head straight and rush out of this house, can you do that by yourself?"

Eiji nodded his head and Naruto helped him stand up, Naruto flashed the kid another smile which the kid weakly returned and Naruto gently nudged the kid.

Getting the signal, Eiji instantly bolted out of the room.

Ryunosuke chose that moment to speak up, "Hey, dude, what the…"

Naruto looked at Ryunosuke over his shoulder and Ryunosuke felt all the words die down in his throat from the piercing sapphire orb that was focused on him.

Naruto patiently waited for some time and smiled to himself when he heard the door to the house open up and closed not a moment later.

His smile vanished and he turned around to face Ryunosuke, "You said your hobby was to murder people, right, Ryunosuke?"

Ryunosuke suddenly gained a grin and bobbed his head, "Yup! I love to kill people! Their screams of pain and their organs exposed in front of me greatly excite me, especially if my prey is a young child. What do you say, do you like to murder people?"

Naruto closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

Great!

Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic!

Just what kind of shitty luck does he have to get a master like this, no wait! He had answered this call before any other servant could answer this one because this was the class he wanted to be in and ahem…grail also slightly preferred him…so yeah…

But this won't do.

Oh, nonononono, this definitely wouldn't do. He will never accept a murdering psychopath scum as his master. Never.

So his answer from his observations was pretty damn simple, "I am sorry, Ryunosuke."

"Eh? Sorry for what?" Ryunosuke blinked as he tilted his head to the side.

**THUD!**

Ryunosuke's severed head rolled on the ground with his expression frozen in one of confusion, followed by another _thud_ as his headless corpse fell back.

Naruto looked down at the headless corpse with some remorse in his eyes. No matter what kind of person it was, it wasn't easy to kill someone.

Even as a ninja, his kill count of actual human beings could be counted on a single hand.

Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Sasuke, and Sakura.

And now, Ryunosuke.

But he will never regret his decision in killing an utter scum like Ryunosuke, he most probably had saved countless lives of young children by killing this sad simp.

Just then, Naruto felt a wave of vertigo hit him and he stumbled a little and managed to catch himself by placing his hand on the couch.

Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!

He had killed his master! Shit!

He was going to disappear as soon as his chakra ran out and judging by the quantity he had after getting summoned by Ryunosuke, who had the barest of barest minimum of magic in his body, he was screwed, so damn screwed!

Another wave of vertigo hit him, but this time he managed to stay upright.

What to do? What to do?

He didn't want to disappear minutes after getting summoned in this world as a servant.

What in the bloody hell should he do?

Suddenly, information flowed in his mind like a file getting downloaded in a computer-thank the grail!

Now, he knew what he had to do and he immediately set upon doing that. He pulled a storage scroll out from his only remaining ninja pouch he still had attached to his hip and bent down beside Ryunosuke's headless corpse.

His hand got engulfed by a blade made of wind chakra and he instantly severed the arm that has command seals on it.

He sealed the arm in the storage scroll and stood up, albeit a little shakily.

Despite waves of vertigo hitting him, he managed to still himself for a whole two seconds and entered the Six Paths Sage Mode, before he lost his concentration not a second later and he exited his sage mode from the stronger wave of vertigo.

But his work was done, he had managed to detect a person with a pure soul and a large amount of mana/prana/od-whatever it is they have in this modern age-, relatively close to him.

The only major problem was, the person already had a servant with them.

Oh, well. It was his best bet at the moment.

He immediately bolted out of the house and started to run in the direction of the person he had just sensed.

The person he had sensed was at a distance of 20 minutes if a civilian were to cover it by foot, but he was by no means a civilian, even in his majorly weaken and actively trying to fading self.

He bumped into many passersby during his run due to him experiencing a constant state of vertigo.

He couldn't fly using Six Paths Sage Mode because he will fade the moment he activated that, he couldn't wall run or wall jump because he lacked the concentration to maintain or mold chakra at this point.

Even his vision was getting blurry and his body was feeling sluggish as he continued to run towards his destination.

But he didn't stop.

Nope, not in the least. Not even for a single bit.

The pull from the grail was getting stronger and stronger by every passing second, and he felt like his sanity itself was trying to escape from him.

At last, he reached his destination where he had last sensed the person roaming about with the servant.

Momentarily relief flooded his body at spotting the person he had sensed earlier.

He took a step forward, and another, another still, before he finally collapsed headfirst in the pavement below his feet.

He barely heard the soft gasp from his target and murmuring from his fellow servant that was accompanying his target, as his whole being was fighting desperately against the pull he felt from the grail through sheer willpower at the moment.

He weakly lifted his head and managed to weakly muster out only two words, "Help...me…"

He scarcely registered a feminine shout of, "Stop, Irisviel! He is a servant!" Before he felt his extended hand softly gripped in a gentle hold.

"I will help you." He heard the person he had come for-Irisviel!-say to him.

Mustering a weak smile, he lifted his other hand and placed the scroll on the ground and channeled his chakra in it, he heard two gasps from Irisviel and his fellow servant as Ryunosuke's severed hand with the command seals popped out from the storage scroll with a small poof of smoke.

"Don't help him, Irisviel! He had killed his original master, we don't know if he's trustworthy or not!" He heard his fellow servant protesting.

His fellow servant was definitely right thinking that but... Naruto weakly turned his head to look at Irisviel and only managed to say a single word, "Please…"

Everything was silent for five whole seconds before he heard Irisviel's soft reply, "I will help you."

Immediately, Irisviel yelped in pain as the command seals that were etched on the severed hand appeared on the back of her right hand.

"Irisviel, are you okay?" Naruto heard his fellow servant questioning Irisviel out of worry.

"Mhmm, I am okay, Saber. Thank you for your concern."

Oh.

Ohohoho.

So his would-be-master also has a saber class servant with her, he suddenly felt thanking his shity luck at the moment.

Though he didn't have a single interest in obtaining the grail, he was pretty sure with a servant of the Saber-class with him, they both would be pretty damn unstoppable.

But right now, he has much more pressing matters to think rather than thinking about obtaining a glorified wine cup.

"Do...you accept...me, servant of...caster class, as your...servant, Master?" He managed to gasp out the words.

"I accept." Irisviel von Einzbern said the words that changed her fate at that moment.

Relief flooded his body as his chakra started to replenish rapidly and the pull of the grail stopped.

A smile came upon his whiskered face as his eyes started to flutter close from the severe mental exhaustion he had suffered, "The...contract...is sealed, Master. I will…repay you...no matter...what."

With that, Naruto lost consciousness for the time being.

Irisviel smiled softly and squeezed his hand once before she turned her head and looked at Saber, "Let's take him home, Saber!"

Saber looked back and forth between Irisviel and the new servant Irisviel had acquired and sighed before a resigned smile came upon her face, "Kiritsugu will not be happy about this, you know that right?"

Irisviel nodded her head, "I know what he will say about me blindly trusting a servant, but I feel like...I can trust this one."

Saber arched a golden eyebrow at that and glanced at the severed arm lying on the pavement, "Even after knowing he killed his original master?"

"Yes. I don't know how to explain this, but you could say...something about him compelled me to act, Saber." Irisviel said as she softly ran her hand through Naruto's spiky mop of golden blond hair, she turned her head back to saber and flashed a cheerful smile, "Would my strong knight help me carry this one to our car?"

Saber looked several times in between the caster and Irisviel's face before she smiled and sketched an elegant bow, "It will be my honor to heed your words, My Lady."

Irisviel giggled as she stood up, "Such a gentlemanly knight, or is it gentlewomanly? Oh, well! Let's take him back to our house, Saber!"

Saber nodded her head and picked her fellow servant up and hefted him over her shoulder as one would do to a sack of potatoes.

Irisviel felt a bead of sweat roll down her face as she watched her servant getting carried like a sack of potatoes, _'Maybe I should have told her to be gentler than that…oh, well!'_

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**Naruto's stats as a servant under Ryunosuke:**

**Strength: E**

**Endurance: D**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: EX**

**Luck: C**

**Noble Phantasm: EX**

**Class Skills:**

**Item Construction: EX**

**Territory Creation: C**

**Divinity: - to A **

**Personal Skills:**

**Sealing Techniques: EX**

**Ninja Techniques: EX**

**Sage: EX**

**Will to Never Give Up: A+**

**Heavenly Eye Of Samsara: EX**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Truth-Seeking Balls: Anti-Unit: EX**

**Kurama Mode: Anti-Army/Anti-Country: EX**

**His stats as a servant under Irisviel will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Any questions regarding his abilities will also be answered in the next chapter.**

**Please Review! See you in the next Chapter! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
